shadowhuntersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Street Clothes (Canción)
Street Clothes es una canción del cantante Marz Ferrer junto con Voli, que apareció en el episodio The Descent Into Hell Isn't Easy de la serie Shadowhunters: Los Instrumentos Mortales. Historia Esta canción aparece en la escena en la cual Midori intercepta a un brujo en un estacionamiento y Luke evita que lo capture para llevárselo a Valentine Morgenstern. Letra ::Closer this game ::But so far apart ::You draw me in ::Just to know who you are ::I see from afar ::Glimpses of you ::And this locked door is ajar ::Call me in to the depths of your heart ::Vast ocean ::My soul is undone ::Call me in to the depths of your heart ::Vast ocean ::Submerged in your love ::These eyes have left me blind ::Now I'm caught up in your mystery ::Your love is only right ::I stumble through reality ::Lurking inside this maze ::Lead me, I'll find my way ::Will we set skies ablaze ::But for now, it's a blur ::This love is a blur ::Your love is a blur ::This love is a blur ::This love is a blur ::Trapped between the lights not knowing where to go ::Uncertainty and I have become so close ::And your love binds, as I am waving down my hand ::You take ahold, never let me go from here ::Call me in to the depths of your heart ::Vast ocean ::My soul is undone ::Call me in to the depths of your heart ::Vast ocean ::Submerged in your love ::These eyes have left me blind ::Now I'm caught up in your mystery ::Your love is only right ::I stumble through reality ::Lurking inside this maze ::Lead me, I'll find my way ::Will we set skies ablaze ::But for now, it's a blur ::This love is a blur ::Your love is a blur ::This love is a blur ::This love is a blur ::A simple sight of cinnamon sprinkled the skin that tinted him ::Listen and hear the texture of tattered tap-dancing tears ::Flashing through the reflections refracted of her rejecting him ::Aftertaste of her images of bitterness, bruh ::Either you can't fix it, can't sense it ::Or she ain't come to her senses ::She sins listlessness in Genesis ::Here we go again ::Clearly he can't get over her knowing that she ain't feeling him ::Novocaine Clark can't get over Lois Lane ::And now she feel some type of way ::Cue the Noah rain ::She touched the fragrance of combinations of flavors the scent of him ::Felt of supple steel and cement drenched in olive oil ::Fermented in liniment, sage with a hint of linen ::Wineskin and then alabaster, the carpenter smelled of sawdust ::But she thought the same thought that he thought when he had first saw dust ::Then thought us, caught up, she don't know the difference ::Blurred love vision, a stigmata astigmatism ::Givens ::These eyes have left me blind ::Your love is only right ::Lurking inside this maze ::Will we set skies ablaze ::But for now, it's a blur ::This love is a blur ::Your love is a blur ::This love is a blur ::This love is a blurLetra obtenida de Musixmatch Escuchar thumb|left|300px Referencias 1 Categoría:Banda sonora de Shadowhunters